The Dragon's Breath
by im-so-bored-help-me-please123
Summary: Hermione finds Ron in bed with somebody close to her heart, so she leaves him. Little does she know that her entire life is about to turn upside down, when she meets Draco Malfoy while looking for a new apartment. One thing leads to another, and eventually they fall in love. This is the story about how two unlikely people fell in love, conquered the hate, and beat the odds.
1. Prologue The Dragon's Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling who is an amazing woman and writer and our Queen.

Prologue – The Dragon's Keep

It was dark, that's really all she could discern about her surroundings. Last she could remember was that she had been getting ready for a big dinner date with her husband. Her husband, he would be so furious that she had been kidnapped or whatever it was she happened to be at the moment.

Was she kidnapped? Or had she just gone through the motions of the night and not been able to remember any of it? No, that couldn't have been what happened she would definitely remember their date, it was to celebrate Sadie after all.

Sadie coming into their lives was definitely a cause to celebrate at this point and she would have remembered doing so. So where was she? And why in the world was it so bloody dark? Her musings and wonderings were interrupted when she saw light under what appeared to be a door in front of her and again when two feet came into view.

She sucked in a breath and attempted to ready her hands for a struggle or fight and it was then that she realized her hands were tied. It appeared that they were tied with something soft – a scarf perhaps? She wasn't entirely sure, but her feet were untied and she was a bit of a kicker, if she needed to she could take down any guy with a well-placed kick to the crotch.

She slowed her breathing as best she could and tried to listen for any clues as to how many captors she might have to fight her way away from. It didn't sound like there was anybody other than whoever seemed to be standing on the other side of the door keeping her inside this closet.

Why was she here? Had she done something wrong? Or perhaps it was those pesky rebels, who continued the Death Eater activities even after their completely insane leader, Voldemort, had been dead and defeated for four and a half years. They never did get over the fact that Voldie had been beaten by Harry. They especially weren't happy when they had learned that the Malfoys had been helping leak information to the Order and Dumbledore since Voldemort's huge return in fourth year.

Thank goodness the Malfoys had leaked that information. Otherwise they might not have won the war in the first place. Since then she and others had always been good friends with the Malfoys. Narcissa didn't even seem to shed a tear when Molly Weasley killed her sister, Bellatrix. Merlin, she was horrid!

All of a sudden, her memories were cut short when she heard the doorknob in front of her turning. Slowly, ever so slowly it turned until finally it clicked open. Light blinded her due to her being in the dark room and having adjusted to such little light. She automatically flinched as if to shield her eyes from the light and remember once more, her hands were tied behind her.

Somebody, a male she inferred due to the roughness of their hands upon her upper arms and neck, quickly blindfolded her and tugged her out of the mysterious closet vigorously. He didn't speak but he tugged her through several doorways and outside. Here she could feel the cool sea air upon her face and bare arms, she almost regret the skimpy dress she had put on for her date, although her date was in the back of her mind at this point. Next thing she knew she was being shoved into a car and then her vision went black once more.


	2. Chapter 1 The Dragon Comes

AN: Thanks so much for your lovely reviews guys, they mean a lot to me and try to keep them coming, suggestions are welcome for this story and will be considered and maybe even used, credit will be given where credit is due. :) I'm very happy with the way things are coming along, although I have updated this very chapter, there is a whole new section at the bottom that I added and this story will also be available on Granger Enchanted, .com , under the username blahdeblahdeb , I hope to see you on there as well :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places or names, they belong solely to J.K. Rowling who is an amazing woman, writer, and our queen.

Chapter 1 – The Dragon Comes

The couple in front of her had absolutely no clue she was standing there, nor had they any idea that what they were doing was wrong in any way. Hermione continued to watch as the man thrust violently in and out of the woman on their bed in a complete and utter state of shock that practically paralyzed her body and took her voice away. Only when he thrust inside of the woman one last time and seemed to find his release did she manage to find her voice once more and she primly cleared her throat. His head snapped up and his flaming red hair was plastered to his forehead and neck with sweat from his exertions, "Hermione! It's – it's not – not what it looks like, I swear!" he shouted trying to reach for her to explain the situation before her eyes. But the damage had been done, and Hermione had already run from the room her curls flailing behind her as she fled the scene before her. She ran from the room, hot tears stinging her eyes and escaping through the corners while she despaired about what she had seen. Her boyfriend for the past three years, Ronald Weasley, had cheated on her with none other than that demented, Slytherin trollop, Pansy Parkinson. When she reached the stoop of the door to their little home she apparated to Diagon Alley, and more specifically Gringott's to take Ron's name off of her accounts.

"Stupid, ginger, cheating jerk!" she muttered under her breath, preoccupied with the situation before her she didn't notice the head of silver blonde hair walking towards her until she had physically walked into it, knocking both herself and the man she had walked into onto the floor, creating a pile of limbs struggling to get back onto their feet and upright. "Fuck, watch where you're going next time will you?" cursed the drawling and cultured voice of Draco Malfoy, causing Hermione's head to snap backwards to look at him with a confused face. "Granger? What are you- you've been crying. What happened?" he asked her as he reached towards her with his hand as if to comfort her, memories of late nights in Grimmauld Place and Order meetings with her running through his mind. "I'm- no, no I haven't been crying… I have no idea what you're talking about." She caught herself, even though Draco and his family had helped during the war he wasn't exactly a friend, and certainly not one she would give the details of her love life to. She studied him for a moment, he had gotten taller since their Hogwarts years, his hair was no longer slicked back but cut short but with a shagginess to it that she found herself attracted to, his eyes still held their fiery grey look but with a new softness she'd never noticed before, he was leaner now almost as though he had spent time weight lifting and dieting losing weight and putting on muscle. His clothes hinted at muggle origins, which actually surprised her, causing her eyebrows to reach towards her hairline.

"I'm very sorry for knocking you down Draco, I guess I just wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I was a little bit preoccupied but I do have to remove somebody from my Gringott's accounts if you'll excuse me. It was good to see you again!" She called as she moved away from him but not before she reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a little squeeze, as if to say 'I'm okay, trust me, and thank you.' When their hands touched there was a little zing of electricity, but Hermione just shrugged it off assuming it was static from air around them. When she turned around and walked towards the counters Draco just stood there, rooted into place, staring after her with his eyes practically shimmering. He shook his head as if to clear it and then practically dragged his body reluctantly out the door and continued on with his day.

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it and continued on with her errand, she needed to remove a certain cheating Weasley from her accounts, walking up to the closest free goblin she saw she stated her business, "Hello there, uh…Grilnogg, I need to remove somebody from my accounts today." Grilnogg, gave her a scowl and handed her a lavender colored form with gold embossed ink upon it for her to fill out. She picked up the quill he handed her and began to fill out the form as quickly as she could. When she had finished she handed the filled out form to him and her personal vault key as well as the key to the vault that contained her awards for the Merlin First Class title she had been given. He stamped the paper a few times and then handed her slip of paper that was supposed to represent a receipt for the actions she had taken today. Now Ron could not use any more of her money to buy his things, especially not anything for that sleazy woman. When she finished with everything she walked outside only to find it raining heavily outside. _Oh this is just my luck_ she thought to herself, she had left so quickly she hadn't even thought to grab an umbrella in case the heaven's had decided to open and shower the Earth with rain.

When somebody cleared their throat beside her she turned to see Draco Malfoy once more holding a large umbrella open for her to walk under. Her face seemed to brighten exponentially when she saw the blessed covering he was holding. She quickly ran towards it and only had a few drops land on her in her haste to get under the protection of the umbrella. They were easily able to fit the two of them under the black umbrella and that's when Draco turned towards her and said something she wasn't expecting, "I had plans with a friend for lunch but they've cancelled on me and I was wondering, well, would you like to have lunch with me? It seems like you could use somebody to talk to today, or just to be there for you, also you looked like you might need an umbrella." He looked a little bit nervous, this was a first for Hermione, and she had never seen the very cultured Draco Malfoy looking nervous.

She giggled a little bit and her 'yes' got caught in her throat so she just nodded her head. They slowly made their way to the end of Diagon Alley and walked inside of The Leaky Cauldron only to have Draco lead her out of the small pub and restaurant into Muggle London. She snapped her head to his face to see if he looked nervous about being around Muggles, but he looked very comfortable around the people of London. He then tugged her close to him and once again she felt the tingling and electricity as their skin connected and shortly after the tug of apparition. When the tugging on her body stopped she felt Draco remove his hand from her waist and she stumbled a little placing her hand on a nearby wall to steady herself while she looked around.

They had apparated into an alleyway which was a little strange, but when she thought about it a little more it made sense. One couldn't just apparate somewhere in Muggle London and not risk the exposure of magic. She straightened the crisp white blouse she was wearing and smoothed out the wrinkles in the tight black skirt she had paired with it. It was still raining which made her start to reconsider the outfit she had chosen today. Why, today of all days, had she chosen to wear her favorite pair of heels, the plaid ones with all the Hogwarts house colors on them. They were sure to be ruined in the rain and the muck on the ground. When Draco went to pull her towards the mouth of the alley she held up her hand for a moment, casting a quick water-repellant and dirt-repellant charm upon her shoes to keep them from being mucked up in the nasty puddles of Muggle London.

Now when Draco pulled her out of the alley into Muggle London's more public areas she was ready for the zing of electricity in his touch but it still caused her to have to stifle a quick gasp at its intensity. They walked together hand in hand for a few blocks until they came to a quick stop in front of a very rich and ostentatious looking restaurant. Its name happened to be Fredrik's. She had read about it somewhere in a wizarding magazine and had wanted to try some of the things the article had recommended but of course it was one of those 'make a reservation two years in advance' places she would never be able to get into. Now of course, the matrie'd saw who was coming in the door, Draco Malfoy, of the illustrious Malfoy family and Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch of her age and winner of the Order of Merlin First Class.

The woman immediately pulled out two menus as she checked her reservation list and saw Mr. Malfoy's name listed along with a guest. She gestured for them to follow her as she eyed Draco hungrily. Hermione found herself getting a tad jealous of the way this woman seemed to be visually devouring Draco as they walked to their table. Of course, whom did he happen to have his arm around at this point? Hermione smirked to herself, then quickly shook her head at the way her thoughts were turning. She didn't like Draco Malfoy, she never could. To like Draco Malfoy, was for somebody like her to forget each and every moment he had teased her in school, even if it was just to keep up the ruse that he and his family were loyal to the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Still, Mud- she couldn't even think the word, as she shuddered with distaste, still, the word itself hurt to be called.

They were at their table now, and the woman placed their menus and trailed her horrifyingly long manicured nails across Draco's arm and whispered in way she must have thought to be sexy, "Let me know, if there's anything, anything at all, that I can get you." She turned and sauntered away but not before she threw a scowl in the direction of Hermione. Hermione seethed a little but on the outside her face was calm and serene looking. Instead of commenting like she wanted to she turned towards her menu and began to peruse the list of items on it.

AN: There is a flikr account created for the outfits mentioned in this story, I will post the link here, and you can check as the story is updated. I hope you all like the clothes I imagine for these characters. :) And again thanks so much to all of my readers and followers and reviewers :)

photos/18595191 N04/


End file.
